Not a Good Fic
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. SasuSaku banhado a OOCness, onde Sasuke é um músico frustrado que stalkeia 9nhas, Neji é cabeleireiro, Gaara faz bullying e Sakura é uma cheerleader/enfermeira/nerd. A autora caga vírgulas e as ripadoras não entendem porra nenhuma. Eu não leria, se fosse você.


**[Loowshuria: EU VOLTEI PORRAAAAAAAAAAA CARALHOOOOOO FDPPPPP DESGRAÇAAAAA BUNDA SUJAAAAAAAAAAA! #Dercy sofre espasmos em seu caixão# EU VOLTEI, EU VOLTEEEEEEI, HOJE A FESTA É NA AVENIDA E O CARNAVAL DA GLOBO! #a menina do abajur agarra um cortador de unha e bate na Loow até ela aprender a cantar samba#](Gareth: Eu voltei, agora pra ficar... (8) #limpa as lágrimas de rímel na asa esquerda de MJ#)[Loowshuria(2): Começar com um K+ apenas, pois meu pobre coraçãozinho está destreinado.](Gareth: Vem que eu to no crima! #flambando cachaça numa caneca da Oktoberfest#)**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu. **[Loowshuria: BENZA OXALÁ! SIM, HOJE EU QUERO ESTUPRAR O CAPS LOCK, ALGUM PROBLEMA? HÃ? HEIM? Preenche a ficha de sugestão/reclamação do Semu e manda para meu e-mail: **thefuckigive ** :D](Gareth: #enche duas taças com cidra Cereser e brinda com o Kishimoto#)**

* * *

><p><strong>CONCURSO QUARTO ESTAÇÕES <strong>**[Loowshuria: Eu explico, não se afobem, o banheiro gelado é o inverno, a janela do quarto com flores é a primavera, o guarda-roupa marrom é o outono e minha cama é o verão porque ela sempre está QUENTE. #abre o roupão e, só de cueca de elefantinho, sai correndo atrás do John#](Gareth: Eu quero que você me aqueça nesse inverno, e que tudo mais vá para o inferno (8) aaaai que delícia de concurso, cara.)**

**TEMA: Verão ****[Loowshuria: Vocês "verão" é muita merda nessa... #leva um tapa na boca pelo trocadilho infame#](Gareth: 'É a musa do verão, calor no coração, o fogo do teu beijo traz alucina...' #Vovó Mafalda a sufoca com uma echarpe#)**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura ****[Loowshuria: #catando os dentes# Emozinho e Mal-comida.](Gareth: SasuSaku tende a ser meloso, OOC e brochante, uma vez que o Sáske curte jemba e a testa de marquise curte Percy Guida.)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Not A Bad Thing <em>****[Loowshuria: I respectfully disagree.](Gareth: I wanna do real bad things with you... (8) #pega um dildo violeta, dois potes de sorvete de manga e vai assistir True Blood#) [Loowshuria(2): A fanfic toda é em português e o título é em inglês... Caralhos me mordam, por quê?](Gareth: É pra mostrar que chegou no nível 2 do MyEnglishOnline, Lou.)**

* * *

><p>Às vezes, você acorda, levanta e se prepara para seguir sua rotina, imaginando que aquele será um dia como todos os outros. <strong>[Loowshuria: E, às vezes, você sente, aquela necessidade, fétida, de colocar tantas, vírgulas, isso se chama, tesão, por pausas. #gozei.] (Gareth: Ai que começo brochante, menéna.)<strong> As mesmas pessoas, os mesmos lugares, os mesmos assuntos,** (Gareth: "... a mesma praça, o mesmo banco, as mesmas flores, o mesmo jardim... (8)" #abraça seu violão verde, aos prantos#)** brigas e chatices. Você sente a vida te sufocando **[Loowshuria imagina uma mulher de 2 metros e 100 kg chamada Vida sufocando o infeliz pela rabiola e sorri igual o Coringa] (Gareth: Sáske é emo em toda fic mesmo, puta merda.)** e tudo o que você mais quer é jogar tudo no ventilador e fugir dessa merda toda. **[Loowshuria: Eu só consegui imaginar você cagando na sua própria mão, jogando ela no ventilador e desviando igual matrix #sry] (Gareth: Nossa, miga! Que v1d4 l0k4 você, hein, jogando as coisas no ventilador! Posso andar com você no recreio?)(Gareth 2: Na minha época, ventilador era pra diminuir o calor e fazer karaokê (sdds cantar É o Tchan na frente do ventilador para efeitos ousados), não pra jogar as coisas.)**

Meu humor estava particularmente péssimo naquela manhã. **[Loowshuria: "Acordei e percebi que tinha esquecido de tirar minhas bolinhas de pompoarismo do khu e acabei sujando todas de coco. Affs, agora vou ter que lavar." É assim que você faz a linda transformação de uma fanfic K+ em M, de nádegas.] (Gareth: 'Meu chico desceu à noite e esqueci de dormir com o OB, a-ca-bei com minha calcinha florida de algodão! Chatiada.') **Como em todas as outras quintas-feiras, eu havia brigado com meu pai. **[Loowshuria: Sasuke à la THROWBACKTHURSDAY.] (Gareth: Se acabava no gala gay na quarta, chegava em casa fedendo cocaína, água de chuca e vodka Natasha e queria que o pai achasse bom, miga?)** Era quando eu tinha aula de música, e era quando ele tentava arrancar isso de mim. **[Loowshuria: "Tira o saxofone do cu, menino, TIRA JÁ!"] (Gareth: Sasuke músico? Nem um pouco OOC, você, amiga.)** Nossos gritos e as lágrimas da minha mãe **[Loowshuria bebe as lágrimas junto com noz moscada e pomada para friera] (Gareth: 'MIM DEIXA TOCAR BRITNEY, POXA! QUE SACO!' 'VIRA HOMEM, MOLEQUE!')** eram o suficiente para destruir qualquer resquício de bom humor matutino. Para piorar, tínhamos quatro aulas seguidas de álgebra, **[Loowshuria: HAHA, se fodeu! #aponta e ri#](Gareth: Açassinhora, eu chorava, viu.)** eu simplesmente odiava. Sentia repulsa por qualquer coisa que me remetesse aos negócios do meu pai.** (Gareth: Mas na hora de passar o MasterCard pra pagar a conta do Cinemark tu gosta, né, bicha hipócrita?)**

A situação só melhorava na hora do almoço, quando eu encontrava os idiotas dos meus amigos no refeitório. Meus únicos amigos. **[Loowshuria: Drama Queen.] (Gareth: Emo.) **Não éramos o que se chamaria de "populares" apesar de sermos, todos, extremamente ricos. **[Loowshuria: Imagine o Sasuke entrando no refeitório vestido de colegial e cantando a música da Lady Gaga "I'm sooooo fab. Check out, I'm blond. I'm skinny. I'm rich. And I'm a little bit of a bitch" e ria.] (Gareth: Porque só gente rica pode ser popular? Não entendi a ligação, fia, manda inbox.)** Embora isso não fosse diferencial algum em nossa escola, já que ter dinheiro era o requisito básico para estar ali. **(Gareth: Se não é diferencial, pra que isso então? Ta foda seguir sua lógica, viu, miga. #da uma fungada em Fulano pra expandir os horizontes#)[Loowshuria: Ahã #dá uma bicuda no queixo do Sasuke com seus sapatos Jimmy Choo e sai rebolando#](Gareth 2: #olha para sua sapatilha Moleca e chora#) [Loowshuria(2): O RICO CADA VEZ FICA MAIS RICO! PORQUE O DE CIMA SOBE E O DEBAIXO DESCE! #na fúria do bonxibonxibombombom#] **O que nos tornava diferentes, na verdade, era o fato de ter um cérebro, **[Loowshuria: MEU DEUS! Como que ninguém me avisa que é Naruto crossover apocalipse zumbi e o Sasuke estuda em uma escola cheia deles?](Gareth: Gostosão da bala Chita, você, hein? Toma um osso!)** uma opinião. E não ser apenas mais um manipulado pelo papai. **[Loowshuria: Tá bom, me dá aqui os cartões de crédito do seu papai para eu destruir e repete essa frase. #chuta uma freira#](Gareth: Tá, agora me conta: quem paga a conta do seu iPhone mesmo, bee?)**

Naruto era o meu braço direito, **[Loowshuria: PU-PU-NHA!] (Gareth: Assim não dá pra te defender, miga...)** nos conhecíamos desde a terceira série.** (Gareth: Rolou um 'pega no meu que eu pego no seu' que eu sei!)** Viramos melhor amigos depois que ele contundiu minha canela e eu torci seu pulso, **[Loowshuria: "Então ele me bateu e eu revidei. Ele me deu um chute e eu dei um tapa. Ele quebrou um prato na minha cabeça e eu coloquei fogo na nossa cama" (Vide Florence and The Machine)] (Gareth: 'Aquela posição do kama-sutra tinha tudo pra dar errado, não sei o que tínhamos na cabeça...')** durante um jogo de futebol. A rivalidade**(Gareth: Leia-se: viadagem.)** sempre foi a essência da nossa amizade, mas eu tive a certeza que ele seria um amigo para vida toda, quando tocou meu **[Loowshuria: "... pênis e sussurrou: me possua, Jajá!"] (Gareth: '...intestino com a língua...' Não, pera, esse é o Orochimaru.)** ombro e me olhou sem dizer uma palavra, durante o enterro do meu irmão. **[Loowshuria: PARA, COM, ESSA, TARA, POR, VÍRGULAS! #morde uma garrafa pet e rosna#](Gareth: Ah, pensei que iam mostrar um Itachi goffico e revolts nessa fic também! Quebrou as X-pectativas.) **Naruto me conhecia melhor que qualquer outra pessoa.** (Gareth: Lista de quem te perguntou: )**

Neji era meu braço esquerdo. **[Loowshuria: Eita, mas você precisa de dois? Não sabia que Neji era canhoto.] (Gareth: Esfolando a piça na mão dos boys! Ousada!) **Completamente o oposto do Naruto, mas de certa forma, parecidos,** (Gareth: Só que não!)** todos nós éramos, por isso nos dávamos tão bem. **[Loowshuria: "Eu dava pro Neji, ele dava pro Naruto e este dava para mim."] (Gareth: Eu li 'por isso nós dávamos tão bem' uheuheuehueheh) **Ele era tão silencioso quanto eu,** (Gareth: As pirocadas diárias na goela não faziam bem para as cordas vocais.)** mas sabia o que dizer. **[Loowshuria observa o sentido criar perninhas saltitantes e correr para fora de seu computador, fugindo dessa orgia de vírgulas] (Gareth: Neji das Libras.)** Era bom ter alguém que também entendia de música,** (Gareth: Konohigh School Musical.)** podíamos facilmente passar horas falando sobre o assunto.** (Gareth: 'Viado, você viu o clipe de Anaconda, que bafo? A~M~A~Y!')**

Gaara era o novato da turma. **[Loowshuria: Cu virgem. Pronto, falei.] (Gareth: Neji, Sasuke, Naruto e Gaara sempre foram BFFs na história original, né, muito coerente isso.)** Não ao certo por que ele andava conosco,** (Gareth: Comeram o 'sei' ali, só avisando. #vai dançar merengue com Jeremy#)** talvez pela sua facilidade em fazer o Naruto calar a boca. **[Loowshuria: "Não ao certo" por que eu estou ripando isso... Tá chovendo, estou sem o que fazer.][Loowshuria(2): Cala a boca dele com um beijo, né, cobra da areia safada.] (Gareth: É porque vocês perguntaram qual era a marca do lápis de olho mara dele, sabe?) **Ele também fazia o tipo calado, mas nunca perdia a oportunidade de nos provocar.** (Gareth: OOC bagarai.)** Eu achava o máximo.** (Gareth: 'Eu achava mara!')** Na verdade, o nosso grupo ficou bem mais amigável com a presença dele. **[Loowshuria: ELA FEZ A COBRA SUBIR, A COBRA SUBIR, A COBRA SUBIR! ELA FAZ... #a menina do abajur traz a beladona e bate na Loow com um golfinho#](Gareth: Gaara é a putinha que esmerilha a chapeleta depois da cachorrada! Tudo faz sentido.)**

- Uchiha, alguém já te avisou que a sua cabeça fica gigante com esse penteado ridículo? **[Loowshuria: Só eu que imaginei a enorme glande do Sasuke com um topete à la Elvis Presley? #vomita uma caneta, escreve sua carta de suicídio e corre para Pentescopéia#](Gareth: NASSSS, a cara do Gaara falar uma coisa dessas, hein, mano. Vou me matar com um canudinho e um Tennis-Pé e já volto.) **- Gaara me perguntou apontando para minha cabeça.** (Gareth: Aquele volumão entre as pernas –n)** Estávamos sentados no refeitório e fui obrigado à aguentar a risada histérica que Naruto lançou em seguida. **(Gareth: Puta que pariu essa crase, hein.)[Freud se materializa na frente de Naruto e o hipnotiza, fazendo-o crer que é uma bailarina de dança do ventre de sucesso com seu quadril rebolativo]**

- Alguém te perguntou alguma coisa, otário?** (Gareth: Vai, bi! Acaba com essa recalcada!)** - Rolei os olhos**(Gareth: Trashers amam isso, mano. Estatística: existem mais chances do Levy Fidelix ganhar a eleição sem segundo turno do que aparecer uma fic trash sem essa expressão.)** e bebi meu refrigerante, calmamente. **[Loowshuria sai correndo atrás dos olhos de Sasuke, tropeça em sua glande gigante cantando Pretty Woman e morre]**  
>- Serio, porque você penteia assim todos os dias? <strong>[Loowshuria: Nega do cabelo duro, qual é o pente que te penteia? (8) #invoca o espírito da Elis Regina, coloca uma coroa de flores na sua cabeça e dança com ela#](Gareth: Gaara incomodando com o penteado alheio é foda... mas aquele penteado em formato de cisne do Sáske é osso de olhar mesmo.)<strong>

- Ele não penteia, esse é o problema **[Loowshuria: "Seus pentelhos são muito duros." "Desculpa, é que eu passo gel neles para fazer um topete."] (Gareth: Mentira que não passa nem um mousse naquele pixaim pra ficar naquele formato! Eu to é marta.) **- Disse Neji - Eu já tentei dar algumas dicas, mas ele simplesmente me ignora. **[Loowshuria: Neji cabeleireiro reprimido mode on.] (Gareth: Neji super manjando das tendências primavera/verão. Meus olhos sangram.)**

- Sem bichisse, Neji. **[Loowshuria: Em público você envergonha as amica. Para que tá feio.] (Gareth: Sasuke falando 'sem bichisse'. O mesmo Sasuke que ficou embrenhado três anos no meio das cobras? Hipocrisia mata, filho.) **- Respondi e Naruto riu alto, mais uma vez.** (Gareth: Bobo alegre.)**

- Hey, **(Gareth: '... dad, look at me, think back and talk to me...' Eike emo da minha parte.)** aquela não é a gostosa que o Sasuke vive babando em cima? **[Loowshuria: Só pode estar falando da Temari, a gostosa mais macho de Konoha.] (Gareth: Que nada, é a Chiyo-baa!) **- Gaara perguntou baixo, apontando para o outro lado do refeitório. Olhamos todos ao mesmo tempo, sem discrição alguma**(Gareth: Quase uns pedreiros!)** e quando vi quem era, senti vontade de matar cada um dos meus amigos por serem tão chamativos.

Sakura Haruno. **[Loowshuria: Sakura gostosa? Aham morena tropicana, senta lá na cana caiana.] (Gareth: Peituda igual a Tsunade, viu. –n) **A menina pela qual eu era apaixonado desde meus dez anos de idade.** (Gareth: Só que não! #2)** Nunca vi alguém tão linda como ela. Sakura simplesmente não se importava com a opinião dos outros,** (Gareth: OOC, viu? A mesma Sakura que deixou o cabelo comprido um tempão porque o Sasuke gostava? Mama eu, vai.)** por isso, usava o cabelo na cor rosa desde que tinha quinze anos, tínhamos dezessete agora. **[Loowshuria: Repara mais no cabelo do que no tamanho dos seios... gaaaaay. #constrói uma máquina do tempo, volta para a Idade Média e pede emprestado os apetrechos de tortura da inquisição. Usa-os para torturar as vírgulas dessa fanfic#](Gareth: Pode pegar os meus de dentista! Doem tanto quanto huehuheeuh) **Mas isso não a tornava metida, ou esnobe como as demais garotas do colégio, pelo contrário, Sakura era divertida, inteligente, habilidosa e extremamente popular.** (Gareth: Sua tara por vírgulas caga na sua construção de frases, viu, fia?)** Era a capitã das líderes de torcida e, ao mesmo tempo, a líder do clube de ciências.** (Gareth: Ao invés de falar dos peito e da bunda da menina, fica falando 'sasviadagem. Assim não dá pra te defender, Sasuke.)** Seu sonho era ser médica, desde que o pai adquiriu tuberculose e quase morreu. Seu maior medo era lugares apertados e escuros, **[Loowshuria: Medo de vaginas, o Sasuke também tem.] (Gareth: Vai descrever o psicológico da menina todo agora? Se for, avisa que eu tomo um Dramin e desmaio.)** desde quando ficou presa por seis horas no armário, em baixo da escada, **[Loowshuria: Ô SUA MARIQUINHA, O HARRY POTTER VIVEU ONZE CARALHUS ANOS NO ARMÁRIO EMBAIXO DA PORRA DE UMA ESCADA!] (Gareth: Lista de quem perguntou #2: ) **até ser encontrada pela mãe. Amava com todas as forças sua família, principalmente a irmã caçula, Maya.** (Gareth: Tá, foda-se.)** Seu pai era arquiteto e a mãe, dentista. Seu aniversário era dia 23 de setembro, o mesmo dia que começa a primavera, por isso, chamava-se Sakura. **[Loowshuria: Sasuke stalker fuçando o facebook da menina de cabo a rabo D:] (#Gareth cansou dessa descrição desnecessária e foi cagar#)**

Eu sabia absolutamente tudo sobre ela. **[Loowshuria: Sabe de nada, inocente.] (Gareth: Data da última depilação, tipo sanguíneo, se tem toxoplasmose, onde estava no 9/11, número do sutiã?)**

E ela, sabia apenas meu nome.**[Loowshuria: Sabe de nada, John Snow.] (Gareth: É o suficiente pra jogar no XVideos e achar seus pornôs BDSM inter-raciais.)**

- Sasuke, você está babando. **[Loowshuria: Como o bom retardado que ele é #pega suas fitas da Disney e se tranca no quarto#] **- Neji provocou jogando uma bolinha de papel no meu rosto. **[Loowshuria: Sasuke ADORA coisas brancas sendo jogadas no seu rosto.] (Gareth: Bola então é com ele mesmo!)**

- Cala a boca - Corei e abaixei o rosto. **[Loowshuria: Kawaiiii desu ne =^.^=](Gareth: Cosplay Hinata agora não, né.) **Comecei a cutucar meu bolo de carne, jurando que ele sairia andando a qualquer momento e meus amigos ficaram em silêncio. **[Loowshuria: Você jurava que seu bolo de carne sairia andando? Não falei que era crossover com apocalipse zumbi?] (Gareth: LSD a essa hora?) **Isso era muito, muito suspeito. **[Loowshuria: Chama o Sherlock! #Watson dá uma bengalada nela#](Gareth: Vou ao enterro da coerência, flw vlw.)**

- O que foi? - Perguntei rude, **[Loowshuria: Bicha má.] **olhando para eles com a sobrancelha arqueada. **[Loowshuria: "... que eu acabara de fazer."]**

- Cara, quando você vai se declarar par ela? - Naruto perguntou e os demais balançaram a cabeça em concordância. **[Loowshuria: Issaê Sasuke, faz serenata para a menina... #contrata mariachis muçulmanos e coloca bomba neles para explodir o casal, logo em seguida vai presa pela piada racista, mas foge. Loowshuria foi vista pela última vez nos arredores das cataratas do Niagra com um barril repetindo as palavras "pica-pau" e "yolo"#] (Gareth: 'Você vai ouvir minha declaração de amor, onde você estiver eu vou... (8)' ê, Daniel veio!)**

- Hoje! - Larguei o garfo e ergui meu tronco começando a me levantar. **[Loowshuria: Sasuke ecologicamente ativo adotou um tronco. Adote o seu também!] (Gareth: Ergueu o tronco? É assim que estão chamando agora?)**

- Você ta falando serio?! **[Loowshuria: PEGUEI! #segura o acento agudo com sua luva de baseball#](Gareth: 'Me amarrota que eu to passada!')**

- Lógico que não - Ri, sentando novamente sem postura alguma - Não sou louco. **[Loowshuria: Você passou metade da fanfic babando e quer que eu acredite nisso?] (Gareth: Nível de adrenalina: -0002%)**

Mas meus amigos eram. E foi justamente por isso que eu fiquei com muito,_muito_ medo quando eles se entreolharam, em silêncio e sorriram como maníacos. **[Loowshuria: Cuspa o espaço e pare de metralhar vírgulas com seu cu.] (Gareth: Naruto rindo sim, vá lá, mas Neji e Gaara não dá pra imaginar, mano. Kishimoto deve estar tentando harakiri com um crayon.) [Loowshuria(2): Se fosse uma fanfic M eu estaria prevendo uma gangbang yaoi hardcore lula molusco sete quedas lixa de unha roteador sadomadô 666 tinhoso na Cleide... #entra em colapso e baba barbitúrico#]**

- Que merda vocês estão pensando em fazer? - Perguntei alguns segundos antes do sinal tocar, nos avisando que deveríamos retornar para sala de aula.** (Gareth: Ah vá que é isso que o sinal quer dizer!)**

- Não seja paranóico, Sasuke. - Disse Neji - Nos encontramos no estacionamento, no fim da aula. **[Loowshuria: QUERO VER ESTUPRO! MUAHAHAHAHAHA #apanha para um abajur vestido de Severo Snape#](Gareth: 'Quer andar de carro velho, amô? Que venha! (8)' #com saudade do carnaval, se veste de Chacrete#)**

- Yes! Adoro ser amigo de pessoas ricas, que tem carro e me oferecem carona! - Naruto gritou, se levantando. **[Loowshuria: Bicha interesseira.] (Gareth: Bicha, a senhora é maria gasolina mesmo, viu, viado?)**

- Você vai no porta malas, idiota **[Loowshuria: ESTUPROOOO!] (Gareth: Bondage rolando solto!) **- O Hyuuga respondeu e começamos a caminhar rindo da cara do meu amigo loiro.** (Gareth: Adoro isso de se referir aos personagens pelos sobrenomes, viu, continue sempre assim.)**

Eles bem que disfarçaram, mas eu sabia que alguma bosta eles estavam tramando. **[Loowshuria: Activia mandou lembranças.] **Sim, eu sabia. **[Loowshuria: Sabe de nada, John Snow. (2)] (Gareth: To sentindo um pouco de Stephenie Meyer feelings nessa narração.)**

* * *

><p>Quando sentamos no carro, a chuva já havia começado. Era pleno verão e vínhamos sofrendo pancadas de chuva todas as tardes. <strong>[Loowshuria: 6 pila que a chuva bulinadora bate em todos eles.] (Gareth: Oh céus, oh vida! Ta chovendo!)<strong> Chuvas fortes, mas que não demoravam a passar. **[Loowshuria: Luuuuuuuuz na passarela que lá vem ela! Eu sou retardada também, eu sei.]** Talvez fosse isso que me distraiu, ou talvez fossem os berros do Naruto, **[Loowshuria: ESTUPROOOOO! (2)] (Gareth: Bichinha pão com ovo escandalosa!)** ao meu lado, brigando com os demais pelo controle do som, ou quem sabe, eu realmente deveria prestar mais atenção antes de entrar em um carro com mais três caras que eram extremamente habilidosos em fazer merda. **(Gareth: Essa menina tem tanto tesão por vírgulas que o dedo deve estar enrugado de tanta siririca!)[Loowshuria: Como assim, o coco deles saia esculpido em obras de arte?]** Mas quando eu percebi, já era tarde demais. **[Loowshuria: Adeus, pregas.] (Gareth: Contraiu Ebola?)**

Neji estacionou e eu finalmente me atentei ao local onde estávamos.** (Gareth: Atentaste, foi?)** O carro ficou silencioso, **[Loowshuria: PELOS PÊNIS BRANCOS DOS ELFOS, CARROS FALAM?]** senti minha espinha gelar **[Loowshuria: Passa asepxia que passa. Uva passa. Cu.] (Gareth: 'Friozinho na barriga pré-putaria! Amo.') **e todos meus sentidos se alarmaram ao olhar para o quintal da mansão Haruno. Olhei para meus amigos e eles estavam com os mesmos sorrisos de maníacos do almoço. **[Loowshuria: ESTUPROOOOO! (3) Parei.] (Gareth: 'Bora jogar papel higiênico e ovo podre nessa porra toda!')[Loowshuria(2): O que seriam maníacos do almoço? AUGEN IXPLIK.]**

- O que vocês estão fazendo?** (Gareth: 'Tira a mão do meu cu, vei, quem come hoje sou eu!')** - Ouvimos trovões, a chuva não dava trégua. **[Loowshuria: Salve Odin.] **- Hyuuga, liga esse carro agora. **[Loowshuria: Pede com carinho.] (Gareth: Acho graça em amigos se chamando pelo sobrenome.)**

- Sabe, Sasuke, às vezes, as circunstâncias não colaboram. E tudo o que nos resta, é criar algumas que nos favoreçam, entende? **[Loowshuria: #alcança um pote de vaselina pro Sasuke se preparar# As vírgulas... #faz uma fogueira e dança nua ao redor dela, invocando exus e pombas giras para possuir as vírgulas desnecessárias e ir assombrar a autora com elas#](Gareth: #vestida de vírgula, faz um quadradinho de oito como protesto#) **- Gaara virou-se para me olhar e ouvimos mais trovões. **[Loowshuria: Thor tem poder.] (Gareth: Tá, tá, foda-se.)** Neji destrancou as portas do carro e eu olhei para Naruto.

- Sasuke, é porque te amamos que faremos isso. - Ele disse calmamente. **[Loowshuria: PREPARA A RABIOLA, MEU BEM.] (Gareth: 'Agora bota a mão no joelho e empina o cuzinho, que o MC Tarapi te chama de xuxuzinho, 9nha! (8)')**

Senti vontade de sair correndo, mas antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação, **[Loowshuria: Eu li ereção e fez bem mais sentido.]** antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, Gaara abriu minha **[Loowshuria: "...flor vaginal e me penetrou com seu beija-flor".] (Gareth: '...braguilha e chupou meu membro com sofreguidão, como a boa putona gulosa que era.')** porta (realmente sei explicar como) **[Loowshuria: Graças ao bom Ogum você sabe explicar como, realmente.] (Gareth: eol na1 xtol timtem dendo mica, porfa xplik.) **e Naruto me empurrou, com toda a força que tinha, **[Loowshuria: UIA!] (Gareth: Selvagem! Mim Naruto, unga bunga!)** para fora do carro. Minhas costas bateram violentamente na grama molhada e perdi o ar ao sentir o gelo da chuva contra meu corpo. **[Loowshuria: Nossa, tudo é violento nessa fanfic. A chuva, o gelo, a grama.] (Gareth: Era pra sentir dó? #confusa, chora#)** Eles agiram tão rápido que me perguntei quanto tempo eles levaram para bolar aquele plano. **[Loowshuria: Sabe de nada, inocente! Eles sonhavam com seu corpo nu faz teeeeempo.]** **(Gareth: Plano muito do bem elaborado, diga-se de passagem.)**Neji ligou o carro, antes que eu pudesse assimilar o que estava acontecendo e Gaara abaixou sua **[Loowshuria: "...calça e me perguntou: cospe ou engole?"] (Gareth: '...gargareeeejo, gato!11!')** janela.

- Hey, Sasuke. Você disse que ela faz um curso de enfermeira, certo? - Não consegui pensar rápido o suficiente para respondê-lo, **[Loowshuria: Baba ai, pamonha.] (Gareth: A outra é cheerleader, nerd, enfermeira, astronauta, fisiculturista e panicat nas horas vagas, né?)** mas ouvi Naruto gritando "sim" de dentro do carro - Então pede para ela consertar o seu pé! **[Loowshuria: Isso me lembrou... Na cabeça shampoo, lave bem o seu... PÉÉÉÉ! Duloc ééééé, Duloc ééé espeeeeeciiiiiiaaaaal! Parãpapãpapan!] (Gareth: Bolada com essa amizade de hoje em dia! Quebrar pé do amigo pra ele arrumar xxt? PÓDI.)**

- Mas que merda…? - Falei confuso dois segundos antes do ruivo arremessar, com toda sua força,** (Gareth: '...sua jiromba com pentelhos cor de fogo contra meu anel rosado...')** minha mochila diretamente no meu tornozelo. Sentir a droga do livro de álgebra esmagando a minha pele só me fez odiar aqueles números mais ainda. **[Loowshuria: Ô PRINCESA, SÉRIO QUE VOCÊ QUEBROU A PORRA DO PÉ PORQUE SEU AMIGO ODALISCA JOGOU A MOCHILA COM FORÇA? #cospe no teclado e depena o papaléguas enquanto a menina do abajur prepara o dalmadorm#](Gareth: Quantos quilos pesa teu livro, mona? Porque olha...)** Gritei de dor enquanto Neji arrancava com o carro e fugia como se estivesse sendo perseguido pela polícia. **(Gareth: Ei, coisinha, vá devagar, viu? De-va-gar!)[Loowshuria: Ou por uma vagina. Dá na mesma.] (Gareth 2: 'Amigo é coisa pra se guardar debaixo de sete chaves...')**

Eis que me vi sozinho, jogado no gramado de Sakura Haruno, completamente encharcado e morrendo de dor. **[Loowshuria: DRAMA. QUEEN. DO. CARALHO.] **Pensei que tinha que fugir o mais rápido possível, mas assim que tentei levantar, cai novamente. Bati minhas costas de novo e gemi de dor.** (Gareth: Foi bom pra você também?)** Procurei não pensar no quão idiota eu estava parecendo e focalizei todo tipo de pensamento negativo para os três bastardos que eu mais odiava naquele segundo. **[Loowshuria: Bicha vingativa.] (Gareth: Bicha, a senhora odeia mesmo, viu, viado?) **Fechei os olhos e pensei em que um caminhão de lixo poderia aparecer para me recolher. **[Loowshuria: GG noob lixo reporta #LOLfeelings] (Gareth: Aff to base!)** Aquele dia estava sendo realmente ótimo. **[Loowshuria: EMO. DO. CARALHO.] (Gareth: De repente eu me pego lendo Crepúsculo.)**

Mas então, algo realmente surpreendente aconteceu. Ou não tão surpreendente assim, já que eu estava jogado no quintal da casa dela. **[Loowshuria: Essa frase foi realmente estúpida. Ou não tão, já que a fanfic toda é. Ou pode ser. Até que é. Não sendo. Sim. #MarinaSilvaFeelings] (Gareth: A bicha é bipolar, gente! Se contradiz a cada 2 segundos!)**

- Uchiha? - Lá estava ela, parada diante de mim, sorrindo com uma sobrancelha arqueada e sob um guarda chuva vermelho. **[Loowshuria: A sobrancelha tava arqueada em cima de um guarda-chuva? REPORTA O BUG DA MATRIX, SOCORRRR!] (Gareth: Sobrenomes, de novo? Ta foda, viu...)(Gareth 2: Se fosse guarda-chuva amarelo eu te processava por plágio de HIMYM!)**

- Hm, oi Sakura - Respondi erguendo a cabeça para olhá-la.** (Gareth: Sasuke! Cobre esse pinto duro, menino!)** Naquele segundo, senti vontade de me fundir à terra. **[Loowshuria: Morre e vira uma flor.] (Gareth: 'fundir à terra', santa viadagem, Batman!)**

- Oi - Ela riu e as coisas ficaram 10% melhores **[Loowshuria: Buffering... 10%](Gareth: Tipo YouTube em dia de chuva.) **- Não que seja um problema, mas porque você está sentado no meu quintal? **[Loowshuria: Tipo, de boa, to acostumada com homens sentados no meu quintal num dia de chuva.] (Gareth: É porque IT'S RAINING MEN! HALLELUJAH! (8) #desvia das pedras#)(Gareth 2: 'Não que seja um problema'? Na minha época, invasão de privacidade era crime!)**

- Você não acreditaria se eu contasse **[Loowshuria: "Meniiiina, fui toda experimentada por 3 boys magias, um loiro, um moreno e um ruivo, foi di-vi-no. Tô toda fab. Se joga na lama, querii, faz bem pra pele.] (Gareth: Juro que não entendo o que esses amigos dele têm na cabeça. Comofas pra se apaixonar por um cara sujo de lama, todo fudido no quintal da sua casa? Eu, hein.) **- Sorri torto **[Loowshuria com TOC vai lá e arruma o sorriso] (Gareth: Isso porque quatro parágrafos atrás tava morrendo de dor, e agora tá aguentando até fazer charme! Poupe-me, bicha.) **e ela riu mais uma vez. Percebi o quanto gostava de fazê-la sorrir.** (Gareth: Sakura ta no lança perfume, só pode! Que risaiada é essa, mulher? Se acanhe!)**

- Mas está chovendo **[Loowshuria: AH VÁ!] (Gareth: Descobriu o Brasil.) **- Ela disse como se estivesse explicando o óbvio **[Loowshuria: Como "se" estivesse explicando o óbvio? Realmente, saber se está chovendo ou não requer habilidades mentais complexas e raras, essa menina tinha que estar recebendo um prêmio Nobel! LIGA PRO MEU AGENTE, CHAMA A IMPRENSA.] (Gareth: #cansada da fic, vai votar#) **e como se fossem amigos há anos.

- É só uma chuva de verão, **[Loowshuria: "...Verão que já vai passar." #o caminhão da pixar atropela Loow#](Gareth: Entendi sua lógica, viu? Na chuva de verão a gente pode ficar no quintal dos outros. Suave.) **já vai passar - Um trovão soou logo em seguida e eu me sentei, levemente envergonhado **[Loowshuria: ISSAÊ, ZEUS, MOSTRA QUEM MANDA NESSA PORRA TODA! BOTA MORAL NA BAGAÇA!] (Gareth: Você já não estava sentado? Buguei.) **- Bem, eu acho - Ela deu dois passos em minha direção, para que seu guarda chuva pudesse proteger a nós dois.

- Hum, gostaria de esperar lá dentro enquanto isso? - Sorriu, definitivamente ela estava se divertindo com aquilo. **[Loowshuria: Humor da Sakura é meio tosco, né.] (Gareth: Masoca da porra.)**

- Você vai ter que me ajudar, eu torci o tornolezo. **[Loowshuria soca um dos ursinhos carinhosos para se sentir mais macho] (Gareth: '...tentando calçar meu sapatinho de cristal...") **- Ela estendeu sua mão e me ajudou a levantar, com alguma dificuldade. Estávamos rindo e nos molhando cada vez mais, mas ela parecia não se importar. **[Loowshuria: É o que dizem, em chuva de pica você pega a menor e senta. #dá um tiro pro alto e sai correndo#](Gareth: BAHAHÃÃÃÃ, CHUVA! BAHAHÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ) **Coloquei meu braço sobre seus ombros, para me apoiar, e meu coração acelerou tanto que pensei que fosse sair pela boca. **[Loowshuria: Pardon, mas eu me perdi. É a Sakura ou o Sasuke que está narrando?] (Gareth: Virj.)**

- Esse tornolezo foi o problema? **[Loowshuria: Tá com dó adota e leva pra casa. Mas não esquece que o Tronco vai junto.] (Gareth: 'Não, miga, caí porque gosto.') **- Ela perguntou olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. _Como era linda…_**(Gareth: 'No fundo dos meus olhos, pra dentro da memória te leveeeeeei...' Desenterrando LS Jack, sdds.)**

- Uma parte do problema - Sorri torto novamente, **[Loowshuria arruma novamente] (Gareth: Sei lá, sorrir torto pra mim é só com gente que teve derrame.)** e ela desviou os olhos. Talvez eu estivesse louco, mas poderia jurar que ela corou. **[Loowshuria: Essa porra tá num hospício cheio de zumbi e nem sabe. Bicha avoada.]**

- Bem, você vai ter que me explicar essa história **[Loowshuria: Puts, assim, o Sasuke tava cas amiga, no refeitório zumbi, dai foram pro seu jardim, jogaram uma mochila nele, que teve um ataque de pelancas, com muitas pausas. E isso é tudo, pe-pe-pessoal. #vai paquerar o Rabicó#](Gareth: '...lá na delegacia! A casa caiu, cabeça de cisne!') **- Caminhamos devagar em direção à sua casa e agradeci mentalmente meus por ter amigos tão geniais. **[Loowshuria: Mas não eram idiotas? E maníacos? Bicha indecisa.] (Gareth: Na boa que você acha que a mina vai dar pra um cara X que apareceu no quintal dela? Mano, eu ligava pra polícia!)**

E ali, molhado, sujo, com muita dor, mas triunfantemente agarrado à **[Loowshuria: "... um falo de proporções generosas, que me fez mulher..."] (Gareth: '... boneca inflável da Shizune com peitos GG Plus, suja de porra...') **Sakura Haruno eu percebi que, às vezes, você acorda, levanta **[Loowshuria: ELA SENTA E LEVANTA! TUTS TUTS TUTS] (Gareth: Até porque levantar e depois acordar é sonambulismo, gata.) **e se prepara para seguir sua rotina, imaginando que aquele será um dia como todos os outros. As mesmas pessoas, os mesmos lugares, os mesmos assuntos, brigas e chatices. **[Loowshuria: "Querido diário, hoje o Naruto disse: puxa meu dedo! Eu puxei e ele soltou um pum, corri pro banheiro chorar. Que dia horrível."] (Gareth: Larga a mão de ser maçante, Sasuke, puta merda.) **Mas, às vezes, a vida te surpreende. E em meio à confusão surgem novidades que te fazem pensar que, talvez, ela - a vida **[Loowshuria: A alemã furiosa de 2 metros e 100 kgs? #chama a Berta para sufocar ele de novo#]] **- não seja tão ruim assim. **[Loowshuria: Pior é essa história furrepa que só está classificada como "Anime: Naruto" porque você usou o nome do Sasuke e da Sakura.] (Gareth: É isso? Acabou? Aquele plot de 'papai ruim, filho músico, odeio minha vida' foi pra porra nenhuma? #irritada, vai pro Munda's cheirar cocaína no umbigo de um gogoboy#)**

* * *

><p><strong>Participe você também! :D <strong>**[Loowshuria: Não.](Gareth: Não sou obrigada.)**

**s/10714974/1/Concurso-Quatro-Esta%C3%A7%C3%B5es ****[Loowshuria: Cu #chuta link e cruza os braços, emburrada#]**

**Loowshuria colocou o Pluto de pelúcia embaixo de um braço e a fita VHS da Pocahontas do outro, vestiu seu chapéu Seletor e montou num caralho-voador, indo para o Equador aprender a falar alemão com índios que vieram do planeta Júpiter. Amém neném.**

**Gareth fez uma fogueira com todos os santinhos que jogaram no terreiro e se jogou nela, só pra passar o tempo.**


End file.
